My Cousin's Wedding
by dailyangel88
Summary: A wedding, A snobby rich girl Buffy , a badass street guy  Spike  and plenty of shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

"Buffy... it's horrifying" Cordelia Chase looked at the pink fluffed up dress in absolute disgust.

"I know Cordy but...it's for my cousin's wedding, I can't change her whole theme." Buffy Summers looked at the fabric, hoping that it would change into a new sparkling gown that would make her look stunning, as opposed to fairy floss.

"I know...but I feel for you, I'm just glad little old Maria doesn't like me enough to invite me to her wedding" she gave a smirk and relaxed against the four poster bed.

Buffy gave a whine and flopped down onto the bed beside her "Ugh, aren't you lucky then, I mean...you and me are made for wealth, made for upper class society, I mean look at where we live."

This was true, all their lives Cordy and Buffy had grown up as neighbours, their fathers both had companies of their own and Buffy's childhood had been far from unprivileged, her house was what most would call a palace and she was what others would call beautiful, this she knew and exploited.

"Hey Buffy, Angel's picking me up, I've gotta go, have a good week, love you" Cordy gave her a hug and bounced out of the room

"Bye Cordy" Buffy went back to looking at the dress that would make her look like an anti nausea bottle, sighing she walked out of her room and down to the pool area, throwing off her robe she slipped into the heated pool and let herself relax.

"Buffy" she heard her mother call out to her.

"Pool area" Buffy yelled back and watched the door as Joyce came through smiling.

"Buffy, come on sweetie, get out the pool, go shower, go pack and we'll eat before your dad drops us off at the airport" Buffy groaned, reluctant to get out of the pool "Buffy, our flight is six hours, we have to ready in two and a half at least, now come on sweetie."

"No turning back now then" groaning she got out of the pool.

*/*/*/*/*/*

"BUFFY!" Maria ran up to her at full speed and leaped, Buffy being petite and unprepared ended up being flung down to the ground.

"Maria" she gasped as the wind slowly returned to her lungs.

"Oh Buffy, you're going to love my wedding, so many eligible bachelors to snap up, so many good people to meet, you could move down here and find your perfect match, get married too and have babies." This was the only bad thing about Maria; she was like a hyperactive chipmunk on crack.

"Maria! No, no, no I just finished high school, I don't need a husband, I don't need little babies and I still kinda like my house" Buffy let out a nervous laugh and Maria just sighed and embraced her again.

"Buffy, you will see, I guarantee one of the guys here is for you, he is your perfect match" Buffy refrained from rolling her eyes and stepped into the cab, both her mother and Maria's behind them.

Half an hour later they reached the house, Buffy glanced at her watch, 7 in the morning and she was arriving at a little home located in Sunnydale. _'I miss Los Angeles'_ She thought as she entered the small white house.

"Here's your room, I know it's not what you're used to but it's the best we have" Maria smiled and left her to it.

"Oh god..." the room had a single bed, green and white striped wallpaper and was about ten times smaller than her room in Los Angeles, on the plus side it did have an adjoined bathroom. She changed into an oversized tee-shirt and hopped into the small bed, everything would be better when she woke up.

When Buffy woke up it was 4 in the afternoon, Her cousin's wedding was in three hours. She got out of bed and went downstairs, not worrying about her appearance as it was only her family in the house.

"Maria, I'm up, what do you want me to do first?" Buffy called out as she came down the stairs.

"Buffy we're in the lounge room, there's food in the kitchen if you're hungry" Her mother called out to her.

As if on cue her stomach growled, smelling lasagne she moved into the kitchen "yum" she said to herself and cut up a piece.

"You know" a rough voice from behind her made her screech and jump out of her skin; she knocked her plate off the island and turned around clutching at her accelerating heart.

"OH my god what is wrong with you, you don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry cutie but usually there's not a girl in my friend's kitchen wearing only a tee-shirt and what appears to be a g-string" the mystery man curled his tongue behind his teeth.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy tried to pull down her shirt.

"I'm Spike" he leaned back against the wall and continued to look her over.

"I'm Buffy" she said cautiously, still attempting to preserve her modesty.

"What are you a dog?" he asked in amusement at the strange name.

"Excuse me?" Buffy looked at him strangely.

"You're name love, you sound like you're meant to be on a leash" he took a cigarette out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth.

"How dare you criticize me like that, you don't even know-" she was cut off.

"By the way sweetheart, you're nipples are showing" he waggled his brow and gave a cheeky smile.

"UGH" Buffy ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"This Wedding's going to be interesting" he said as he lit his smoke.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I actually forgot to leave an authors note on my first chapter. Uh basically this is just a little thing I came up with and decided to write. As far as this chapter goes its got a little bit of Smut, however thank you for the people that added it as a favourite, you guys rock.**

**Anyway Chapter two, enjoy.**

**/*/*/*/***

Buffy smiled as she walked up to the altar; unfortunately she was on the arm of a certain annoying bleach blonde named Spike.

"Cheer up cutie; at least you're not naked this time" he whispered as they walked.

"I wasn't naked the first time, you would have remembered that" she shot back, making him arch a brow.

"I'll take a picture later" he let go of her arm and moved to his post, holding back a chuckle at her bug eyed expression.

Clearing her throat she avoided his eye, despite her best attempts to focus on the wedding, little scenarios kept filling her head of what he could have meant by that remark.

**/*/*/*/*/***

"Buffy!" Maria came over to her as couples danced and ate.

"Maria, you look so beautiful" they embraced and sat at the table.

"So eligible bachelors on the prowl everywhere, tell me one of them has already snapped you up" Maria winked.

"Maria I'm not looking to snap up a bachelor, you know weddings, people here are only looking for desperate please marry me next sex, I'm not going to do that" Buffy sighed and she noticed Spike talking to the flower girl.

_-Half an hour later-_

"Oh God" Buffy wrapped her legs around Spike's waist and nibbled at his neck as he pushed aside her panties and rubbed her clit.

"You like that Goldilocks?" he smirked against her neck.

"Don- ah- call me...oh! Goldilocks" She choked out.

"I'll call you whatever I want love, you're the one that wants me inside your hot we-" Buffy cut him off by kissing him roughly and he pushed her against the wall of the closet.

He slid two fingers inside her and moaned into her mouth "So wet love" he rasped out as he set the motion with his fingers.

"Oh God, yes, Spike" she grabbed his hair and thrust against him, letting out a satisfied moan when his hard cock finally entered her.

He pulled her dress off of her shoulders and kissed his way down her neck to her bare breasts, pulling her nipple into his mouth. She moaned and yanked on his hair as he quickened his rhythm, she bit down on his neck and her nails clawed into the back of his suit, she couldn't be sure but she swore that she heard a growl come from his mouth.

"Feels so good Buffy" he pumped his hips into her and she moaned in agreement.

"Have you seen Buffy?" Buffy and Spike froze in motion as they listened to the activity outside.

"Oh my god that's my mum" she looked at the door as if her mother could see her through it.

"Really now" he smirked and began to thrust again, ignoring her look of death "Don't worry love, you won't be worrying about that in a second" as if on cue he began driving into her, forcing her to bite down on his shoulder to stifle the moans.

"Come for me Buffy" she moaned and he quickened his pace, she felt her release and she let out a low moan as she went over the edge, after a few more thrusts he gasped against her neck and slowed, murmuring what sounded like "coming".

"Well" she sighed out "that was fun."

He chuckled and slid out of her "See you out there cutie" He gave her a wink and straightened up before slowly walking out of the closet and closing it after him.

She pulled her dress back on her shoulders and straightened it out before combing her fingers through her hair and slowly leaving the closet, jumping when she noticed Maria looking at her with both brows raised.

"Uh...He needed...help with...a problem with his pants..." At her dubious look Buffy continued "he...had...a line in them from the iron..."

"Really now, a problem with his pants" Maria played along.

"Yes, absolutely, he's a shocking ironer person" she looked at the bride cautiously, hoping to get out of the awkward situation.

"Well from what I heard in the closet he's ironing deficiency doesn't stop him from excelling in other areas" she held back a chuckle and walked away, leaving Buffy red faced.

Buffy looked over to see Spike talking to a pretty raven haired girl that was flirtingly touching his shoulder and laughing at something he'd said.

"Oh bitch don't even" she muttered and got ready to walk over there, she wasn't sure why she cared but she didn't like the look of this girl and the way she was touching Spike's arm made Buffy want to rip her hand off.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thankyou for all the people who have added this story to their alert and favourites lists, also thankyou to poison-girl87 for the review :)**

**Okay enjoy this chapter, for those of you that don't like Drusilla, you may like this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

/*/*/*/*/

"Spike! There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere" Buffy walked up to the pair grinning.

He looked at her in confusion "Buffy wha-"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Buffy smiled and looked in the girl's direction.

"Drusilla this is Buffy, Buffy this is Drusilla" he still looked confused as he made the introduction.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you" Buffy shook her hand and Spike noticed that Drusilla flinched and took retracted her hand.

"Yes it's a pleasure" Drusilla gave a tight smile.

Buffy touched Spike's shoulder with her hand and turned him slightly to face her "You know Maria's looking for you, you should go find her, now."

Spike nodded and smiled at both girls before moving off to go find the bride.

Buffy turned back to Drusilla and gave her a hard look "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Well I was having a conversation with the perfectly nice, SINGLE guy that was just here" Drusilla said sarcastically.

"Hmm interesting from where I was standing it looked like you were about to mount him and claw him with your bony hands" Buffy retaliated.

Drusilla laughed "I'm sorry, bony hands? At least my fingers don't look like little sausages" she looked down at Buffy's fingers as the offended blonde gasped.

"I do not have chubby fingers! And at least I don't look like the dead girl out of Corpses Bride!" Buffy glared at her and took a step towards the pale girl.

"Oh I'm sorry we can't all look like California Barbie, tell me are you the one that comes with the sports car or are you the rock star edition" Drusilla stepped in as well.

"Oh that is it" Buffy grabbed Drusilla's arms and dug her nails in; Drusilla made a noise of shock and yanked on Buffy's hair.

"OW! Not the hair you evil witch" Buffy yanked back on the raven strands and people started to give them some attention.

Buffy made a growling sound and yanked herself out of Drusilla's grip before running back towards her and taking her down to the ground.

Spike looked over to see what people were focusing on "Oh that's nice" He made his way to the front of the crowd and raised his brow as he saw a mix of tanned and pale limbs flailing around on the ground.

Maria stormed over to the two women and grabbed both of their hair making the two girls freeze in motion and chant 'Ow...Ow...Ow'.

"THIS is my wedding, the focus is meant to be on me! Not two girls fighting over the attention of some guy! Now if you two can't put aside your differences for one firkin day so you can watch me be happily married, you can both get the hell out of here."

Maria turned around to face the crowd before calmly smiling "Now if everyone would join me and my husband in the dining hall, the main meal is being served."

Drusilla stormed off to the bathroom while Buffy grabbed a small mirror out of her purse, examining herself intently. Spike approached her and saw a furrowed look on her face.

"Quite a performance love, would that have anything to do with you being jealous over me paying attention to someone else?" he smirked.

"Honestly that had nothing to do with jealousy, or you, or you paying attention to anyone. That woman is...horrible, a little manipulative evil pasty corpse looking woman" Spike chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you reckon sweetheart" He smoothed down her hair, gave her a smile and sauntered off to the dining hall.

Buffy gave his back a frustrated look and ran her tongue along her teeth, pausing and looking concerned "I think that bitch cracked my tooth."

/*/*/*/*/*/

After the wedding reception was over Maria came back to the house, Buffy walked in wearily and flopped down on the couch.

"So you're not going on your honeymoon?" Joyce asked Maria as they entered the lounge; Maria had changed out of her wedding dress and now had a cup of tea in her hands.

"Not right away we'll be leaving in a week; my new hubby has to finish this new account at his company" Maria grinned at the use of the word 'hubby' "The only thing is he's away for the next six days so I'll be all alone."

Joyce gave her a smile "Oh well I'm sure that Buffy and I can stay for the week, we wouldn't want you to be alone."

Buffy smiled, staying with her cousin wouldn't be that bad "Yeah Maria it will be great to spend some time with you."

Maria chuckled "Oh yes spend some time with me, or spend some time with Spike" Buffy blushed and mumbled something before leaving the room.

Buffy flicked the kettle on and grabbed a tea cup from the dish rack "We meet her too often."

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD" Buffy screeched out.

"Buffy are you okay in there?" Joyce called from the living room.

"Yes mum I'm fine" she let out a long breath "Why must you do that? Sneak up on me all the time, I mean every time I'm in the kitchen, I turn around and you do-" He grabbed her and kissed her passionately "you do that" she gasped out and he kissed her again.

"How much longer are you in town for?" He asked and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Another week" she kissed him again.

"Well that's good cutie; feel like going out with me?" She froze and gave him a strange look.

"I-I guess" She stuttered, no guy had ever really been this forward with her before.

"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven" He kissed her once more before he left out of the back door.

Buffy stood there and touched a hand to her lips, smiling as she did so. This was one of the best wedding's she'd ever been to.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Worst. Date. Ever.** Those were the only words Buffy could think of to describe this paradox view of what Spike seemed to think was romantic. If Cordelia could see her now she'd probably pat her on the back and walk off laughing. Here she was in five inch heels and a tastefully short red halter dress with roaring loud engines proceeded to do burnouts in front of her eyes.

Yes, Spike had taken her to an event named Burnout Masters. Two hours of preparing her look for what she thought was going to be a romantic dinner at an intimate cafe with violins in the background was now ruined. Her hair had become fuzzy from the people around her standing so close to her that she could practically feel the sweat coming off of their bodies, and her ear drums had been destroyed from screaming and roaring engines, not to mention her feet were plotting to murder her for putting them in heels and standing all night.

Spike however seemed to be having the time of his life, laughing, shouting, drinking and using his phone to record what were classed as the best burnouts. She glared at him silently, she changed it to a happy smile when he looked at her and yelled "Is this great or what!"

"Sure is!" Buffy smiled and went back to glaring when he turned around.

An hour later and the last burnout had finally taken place. Spike looked at her and smiled, despite the horrible evening Buffy had to admit he was cute when he smiled.

"So...are you dropping me home now or are there more...surprises?" Buffy held back a look of fear.

"Well the night is young..." Spike pondered something in his head as Buffy looked at her phone, it was almost midnight.

"I have an idea, trust me on this" Spike lead her to his car and she hopped in, half dreading the upcoming journey.

Ten minutes later Spike pulled over to the side of the road and took a semi-clean rag from the back seat.

"Lemme tie this so you can't see" Buffy widened her eyes _'Ok so he takes me on the worst date ever and he's going to finish it off by murdering me'._

"Come on Love, trust me on this" he smiled that stupidly adorable smile so she reluctantly let him tie the rag around her eyes, momentarily pondering her sanity when he got out of the car and walked around to her door.

"Follow me cutie, don't worry I don't plan to push you off" he chuckled and Buffy wondered what they'd be getting on top of that would be big enough for her to fall off.

A few minutes later he stopped her in her tracks and turned her to face another direction, running his finger up her spine before gently untying the rag. What Buffy saw next took her breath away. He'd taken her to the top of a cliff edge where the whole town was visible. When she looked around she saw a clear view of the stars and the moon and it made her heart melt.

"Spike this is..." She had no words.

"Beautiful" He smiled and looked at her, making her turn to conceal a blush. As she looked at the stars she realised that this was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

She turned and kissed him, momentarily taking him off guard. Maybe it wasn't the worst date in the world.

The next morning Buffy hummed a pop song and bounced her way around the kitchen as she poured her breakfast cereal. Maria watched her in suspicion.

"Did you get laid last night?" she asked bluntly.

"Maria! No I did not; I just had a good time is all" Buffy smiled and poured her milk.

"Whatever" Maria smiled, secretly grinning on the inside, for months she'd been trying to find Spike a woman.

"Buffy we're going out to dinner tonight with my sister and her husband, Maria are you coming?" Joyce asked as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah my mum wants me to go, but unfortunately my new groom is working late" Maria pouted.

"It sucks that he has to work this much right after you got married" Buffy took a bite of her cereal, restraining herself from grabbing her cousin and shaking her to see if Spike was going to be at the dinner.

"Yeah I know, actually I'm going to see if Spike wants to come to dinner tonight, I think before this he was going to come over and play some poker" Maria stifled a laugh at Buffy's eager look.

Buffy jogged up the stairs and threw every item of clothing she had onto her bed, jumping when she saw that her favourite beige dress had been packed along with her matching heels.

"Yes! I'm going to look s-o good" Buffy was just about to do her 'I'm going to look so hot' dance which was basically her acting like an idiot when she stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell am I doing?" she sat down on her bed, she hadn't been this excited about seeing a guy since...ever. Smiling she realised that what she was starting to feel for Spike was going to be something real.

"Buffy, Spike said he's going to come to dinner" Maria smiled and watched as her cousin let out a happy squeal and started organising her clothes for the evening.

When they arrived at the restaurant Buffy tried to contain her excitement at the thought of seeing Spike and silently hoped that her mother and Maria would run inside. However what she saw when she entered the restaurant made her smile fall from her face.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

"Buffy" Spike looked surprised to see her.

"Spike..." She turned her head and stared "Drusilla."

Buffy sat down across from the pair and silently fumed. He'd brought Drusilla. He'd gone out with her on one of the most romantic dates of all time and then decided to burst Buffy's romantic puppy love bubble by bringing Drusilla to dinner as his date. Glaring she snatched up the menu and flicked through the laminated pages.

"So..." Maria looked at Spike for a moment before turning her gaze to Drusilla "How are you Dru?"

"Good, Spike invited me last minute as always" She laughed and Buffy cringed at the sound, imagining leaping across the table and strangling her.

"Hmm yes I see that" Maria smiled sweetly but held her gaze on Spike, her eyes conveying what she couldn't say.

"I think I'm going to have the grilled salmon" Joyce mused as she flicked through the pages "What about you Buffy?"

Buffy stared at Drusilla "Well I thought I knew what I wanted but I just hate it when others order what I want." Drusilla stared back. Spike pulled at his tie, loosening it.

"I think I'm going to have the chicken cacciatore" Maria butted in before Drusilla could respond to the subtle dig.

"Sounds good Maria I'm thinking of having the same thing" Drusilla smiled pleasantly.

"Wow what a surprise, wanting what someone else has" Buffy smiled and played dumb.

"Buffy, what's gotten into you?" Joyce gave her daughter a look of surprise.

"Oh nothing, I think I'm going to have the seafood platter" Buffy dropped the menu in front of her and looked at Spike "So, what is it YOU want?"

Spike cleared his throat "The steak will do me fine."

"Well someone obviously likes their steak undercooked, it's still grey and sickly looking" Buffy glared and Drusilla gasped in offence.

"Waiter!" Maria called anxiously, she could see the tension rising between the trio.

"Bloody hell, I need a smoke, someone order for me" Spike stood and grabbed his Marlboros.

"You know what, I'm just going to go to the ladies room, someone order for me as well." Buffy stood and strode off in the same direction as Spike.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me, you've got some serious explaining to do; why the fuck did you bring another girl to dinner when you just went out on a date with me? Why?" Buffy crossed her arms tightly across her chest, feeling a cold breeze create goose bumps on her skin.

"Look I didn't want to bring her, she just asked me where I was going and I told her, she invited her bleedin self."

Buffy huffed "Excuse me, but if you really didn't want her to come then you would have told her that the reservation was full and no one could be squeezed in, but maybe you're just not that smart? Or maybe you wanted to bring the skanky ho. I'm going to say it's the latter because I know you're not dumb."

"Look I didn't think of that, I'm not bloody perfect am I!" He threw his arms up exasperated.

"You know what really fucks me off about this situation Spike!" Buffy stepped closer towards him "You made me actually think that you wanted to go out with me, you took me out on a great romantic date and then you go and stab me in the back with miss never sees sunlight in there!"

He practically growled and grabbed her, roughly kissing her as she waved her arms around and stomped her heeled foot onto his.

"Spike what the hell? Look I don't want to fight with you about Drusilla, but just know this. Things aren't going to be the same from this point; I'm not going to trip over my heels and run back to you just because you give me a puppy dog pout and a weird English pet name. Especially because you technically have a date right now and you just kissed me." She turned and strode back inside the restaurant leaving Spike to sigh and punch the nearby wall.

~/~/~/~

Buffy woke up the next day and sighed. Her good mood from yesterday had evaporated leaving her feeling crappy and tired. She walked down the stairs, looking forward to a coffee and a bagel when she heard Maria talking on the phone.

"You were a complete jackass last night, look I have no idea how you're going to make it up to her but you have to do it soon, she's out of here in five days." Buffy frowned and decided she'd had enough of the pity party, walking into the kitchen with a grin she picked up a bagel and started to spread it with cream cheese.

"Morning!" Maria turned and hung up the phone.

"Buffy...that wasn't what you-"

"It's ok Maria, I'm done with Spike as it is, it's just not worth the trouble and besides I'm going home in a few days." Maria gave her a small smile and poured her some coffee.

"Well ok, I get it, but can we not make it another ten or so years before you come visit again, because I missed you and your silly Buffy ways" the two hugged.

"Dear penthouse forum" a rough voice from behind them made Buffy sigh and Maria end the embrace.

"Spike stop being a pig" she slapped him and walked out of the room.

Buffy then realised what she was wearing.

"I like your outfit" Spike arched a brow, his eyes looking over her short pink silk night gown that was semi see-through.

"Yeah well a lot of guys do" she bit into her bagel, holding back the blush that was threatening to colour her cheeks.

"Buffy, I'm sorry about last night. I talked with Drusilla afterwards and told her that me and her had no chance of ever happening" Buffy nodded and sipped her coffee, not giving him a crumb.

"What's it gonna take for you to start liking me and being cute Buffy again?" he gave the puppy dog pout. Buffy cursed herself inwardly as she felt her heart melt.

"Let me take you out? Movies tonight, your pick, I'll let you swoon over poncy actors and I'll sit through the stupid love plot" He smiled and she found it infectious.

"Fine, pick me up tonight at seven thirty" He nodded and kissed her before she had time to react and quickly jogged out of the house.

Maria stood at the doorway with a brow arched "Thought you'd given up on him?"

Buffy fidgeted "That was before he was all cute towards me...you've already won the game, you're married give us single girls a chance" Buffy jogged up the stairs and Maria sighed.

"This is going to be worse than Ross and Rachel."

TBC


End file.
